Playtime Melodies
The Playtime Melodies released on May 14, 2019. The songs are composed by Bach, Beethoven, Brahms, Haydn, Mozart, Schubert and more.. Tracks Disc 1 # Orchestra Tune Up # Concerto Grosso #12 in F, Op. 6, 5th Movement, Corelli # Symphony #5, 3rd Movement, Schubert # The Four Seasons, Summer, RV315, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Piano Concerto in F, K459, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Wellington's Victory, Op. 91, Victory Finale, Beethoven # The Moldau, Hunt and Nymph Medley, Smetana # Symphony #25 in G, K183, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Hungarian Polka, Strauss Jr. # Symphony #5, Op. 67, 4th Movement, Beethoven # Symphony #9, 1st Movement, Schubert # Contradance #2, Beethoven # Hunting Fast Polka, Strauss Jr. # Concerto in D Major, RV93, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # On the Trail, Grofé # Medley, Smetana # Symphony #4, Op. 60, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Vienna Blood Waltz, Strauss Jr. # The Bartered Bride, Furiant, Smetana # Symphony #3, Op. 55, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Piano Sonata #17, Op. 31, 3rd Movement, Beethoven # Symphony #38, Echo, 1st Movement, Haydn # Concerto Grosso #8 in G, Op. 6 "Christmas Concerto" 2nd Movement, Corelli # Symphony #38, Prague, K504, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Christmas Oratorio, BWV 248, For the First Day of Christmas, Bach # Symphony #100, Military, 4th Movement, Haydn # Symphony #6, Op. 68, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Symphony #40 in G, K550, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Ecossaise in D Flat, Op. 72, #3, Chopin # Symphony #94, Surprise, 3rd Movement, Haydn # Piano Sonata in C, K309, 1st Movement, Mozart # Fantasia #3 in D, K397, Mozart # Piano Sonata in C, K309, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Symphony #48, Maria Theresa, 4th Movement, Haydn # The Impresario K486, Overture, Mozart # The Marriage of Figaro K492, March, Mozart # Flight of the Bumblebee, Rimsky-Korsakov # Piano Sonata in C, K545, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Waltz #15, Lullaby, Brahms Tracks Disc 2 # Tune-Up and Fanfare based on theme a Toccata in D, Bach # German Dance #3, Sleigh Ride, Mozart # Italian Concerto in F, BWV 971, 1st Movement, Bach # Gymnopedie #1, Satie # Minute Waltz, Chopin # Carol of the Bells, Traditional # Piano Sonata #8, Pathetique, Op. 13, 1st Movement, Beethoven # The Bartered Bride, Polka, Smetana # Symphony #3, Op. 55, 4th Movement, Beethoven # Symphony #6, Op. 68, 4th Movement, Beethoven # Concerto in G Minor, RV317, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Trio Sonata #5, BWV 529, 1st Movement, Bach # Brandenburg Concerto #1, BWV 1046, 3rd Movement, Bach # Six Christmas Pieces, Op. 72, 3rd Movement, Mendelssohn # Piano Sonata #4, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Military March #1 in F, WoO 18, Beethoven # Pizzicato Polka, Strauss Jr. # Magnetic Rag, Joplin # La Toupie, Impromptu from Jeux D' Enfants, Bizet # Piano Sonata #2, 3rd Movement, Beethoven # Piano Concerto in F, K459, 1st Movement, Mozart # Vienna Blood Waltz, Strauss Jr. # Symphony #25 in G, K183, 4th Movement, Mozart # The Four Seasons, Winter, RV297, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Symphony #1, Op. 21, 4th Movement, Beethoven # Symphony #2, Op. 36, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Hungarian Dance #5 in G Minor, Brahms # Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st Movement, Vivaldi # Divertimento #17 in D, K334, 1st Movement, Mozart # Contradance #4, Beethoven # Divertimento #17 in D, K334, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Symphony #5, Op. 67, 3rd Movement, Beethoven # Contradance #12, Beethoven # Symphony #8, Op. 93, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Divertimento #17 in D, K334, 4th Movement, Mozart # Hush, Little Baby, Traditional # Divertimento #2 in D, K131, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Symphony #39, K543, 2nd Movement, Mozart # Symphony #9, New World, 1st Movement, Dvorak # Czech Dances for Piano, Furiant, Smetana # Piano Concerto in C, K467, 2nd Movement, Mozart # Piano Concerto in D, K466, 3rd Movement, Mozart # Symphony #4, Op. 98, 1st Movement, Brahms # I'll Be Home for Christmas, Traditional # Piano Trio in G, Op. 15, 1st Movement, Smetana # We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Traditional # Piano Sonata #2 in F-Sharp, Op. 2, 4th Movement, Brahms # Divertimento in G, Hob. XVI:8, 1st Movement, Haydn # Piano Sonata #3 in F, Hob. XVI:9, 1st Movement, Haydn # Symphony #104, London, 2nd Movement, Haydn # Symphony #92, Oxford, 4th Movement, Haydn # Piano Trio in G, Op. 15, 3rd Movement, Smetana # Brandenburg Concerto #2, BWV 1047, 1st Movement, Bach # The Barber of Seville, Largo Al Factotum, Rossini # William Tell Overture, Bucolic, Rossini Category:CDs Category:2019